Liberty and Justice for Some
by Nightshivers
Summary: The main charicter and his friends uncover a plot on his life.....
1. The beginning

Author's note.. This story is before the robbery was committed and so Jake (main character) is out of jail and not yet working with Catalina. JB - Jake's body JM - Jake's mind This also applies to other characters. 4u2njoi!  
  
As Jake stepped out of his small three-room flat on Staunton island, he wondered what Stu, his friend and amateur carjacker, was doing. Perhaps he might want to throw some rocks at the police cars zipping past at a fast but steady pace..*JM wait.police cars+8:00 in the morning+ I'm still in boxers= something's up...JB I gotta pee...* Jake quickly stepped back inside and rushed up the stairs. After relieving himself, Jake fixed himself some coffee, picked up the phone and dialed Stu's number. *beepboopbeepbeepboopboopbeep* After two rings, a unsteady voice answered the phone. "Hey.who the f**k is this?" "Hay is for goddamn horses. What's up? Jake smiled. They had talked this way for years together on the phone. "Ummmm.The clouds? Hey I.I..Oh nevermind...Um, I need..uh.." Jake could tell something was wrong, and Stu was keeping it from him. Whatever it was, it was important; Stu was really hasty. Jake cut him off. "Stewart, meet me at the 5& diner. Fast .We need to talk." Jake hastily dressed himself. His mind was making small mental notes of what could happen. KM*8:04. Traffic slow. Trapped. Cops.Bad. Crap.* Jake ran to his faithful old Idaho, which he had made a few modifications to. This car could get him out of trouble if need be, but all he needed to get away from right now was his taxes. How could a car help him then?? As he climbed in the car, Jake heard a small *beep*...the same beep of a bomb being armed. 


	2. The ride

Author's note.. This story is before the robbery was committed and so Jake (main character) is out of jail and not yet working with Catalina. JB - Jake's body JM - Jake's mind This also applies to other characters. 4u2njoi!  
  
"Shit!" Jake had not yet closed the door of the car so he still had time before the bomb detonated. He was just able to jump out of the small side door to the garage when the car exploded, destroying his whole apartment, garage, and, of course, his car. Before he could get up, a black sentinel drove by and stopped beside him. A voice yelled to him "There's a place you can go.it's called the YMCA."*JM "Ok man, you have two options. jack the car and get the hell away from here before you get shot, or stay and hope whoever did this isn't here."* Jake's mind decision was decided for him when he heard two shots near the other stoplight. A man was running toward him, gun drawn. When Jake stood up, he saw where the shots were coming from. About eight policemen were chasing on foot , not to mention the three cruisers blocking the end of the road. The man, still running toward Jake, waved his gun, signaling for Jake to get in the occupied sentinel. Jake got in the passenger side, put his hand in his pocket and said "I have a gun in my pocket, with a bullet in my gun with your name on it." Jake was bullshitting, of course. He wasn't a carjacker, just a mischief maker, so this was new to him. When the man approached the driver side, Jake saw the face that he knew only so well.. "Stu! Get the F**k in the car! 


	3. The next

Author's note.. This story is before the robbery was committed and so Jake (main character) is out of jail and not yet working with Catalina. JB - Jake's body JM - Jake's mind This also applies to other characters. 4u2njoi! Special thanx to Jenna for the site.  
  
Stewart got in the car and slammed the door and tossed Jake a gun. "What's this for?" Jake asked. Stu replied "For killing." Stu slammed the car into second gear and then into fifth. "Who needs to know how to use a manual transmission anyway?" Stu quipped. The Sentinel lurched forward with the distinctive grinding of "un use of clutch" Of course, the inept police left a hunk of road open (Don't you just love police?) where Stu blasted through. "Where are we going?" Jake asked. "Sam's pad. He knows what's up." Stu said. As they zipped through the back alleys, Jakes mind couldn't help but asking, "what is going on????" a million times. Finally, they arrived at Sam's garage. Having evaded the police already, they weren't too worried about being seen. Sam emerged from a staircase leading downstairs. "Hey, you're blocking my road!!!"the all forced a laugh, knowing what had been going on. "Saw you on the news this morning. Stu, you suck at cl.u.t..c..hing.WHY THE F**K IS THAT CAR HERE!!!!GET THE F**K AWAY!!!" Jake rushed forward to stop Sam, but he had already disengaged the parking brake and with a push of his foot, the car started to roll down a small cliff leading to the ocean. "Aight, NOW you can come in. Leave your guns at the door. With that, the three walked into the basement. 


	4. After

Author's note.. This story is before the robbery was committed and so Jake (main character) is out of jail and not yet working with Catalina JB - Jake's body JM - Jake's mind This also applies to other characters. 4u2njoi! Special thanx to Jenna for the site.  
  
As they walked down the stairs, Jake already heard the sound of TechTV on the wide screen. Evan was here. Jake and Evan weren't really good friends, but he knew him through Sam. "Hey Sam! They found a microchip that can..oh.hey Jake." Evan said. Jake nodded a solemn hello. "Guys, we're in deep shit. Someone tried to kill me, Stu is on the run, and I gotta pee again." Sam pointed the way to the bathroom. "Listen guys, what happened is shit that you should figure out for yourself. I have no shit in this, OK?" Sam said. Stu could tell that Sam was getting worried, so he took advantage of the situation. "AHH SHIT! LOOK BEHIND YOU AHHHHH!" Sam spun around, just grabbing his crotch in time to say "GOD DAMMIT STEWART!!!" Evan was on the floor with laughter. You could hear down the hall the faintest "Jake! Gotta piss! Now!" But it seemed that even the funniest situation couldn't save the moment. Sam came back with a new pair of pants and some keys. "Jake, take these keys and get the Kuruma out of the third garage. Evan, take Stewart in the white Rumpo near the curb and follow me. I'll explain when we reach there" Sam let everyone out of the basement and locked it behind them.  
  
  
  
I'll get to more action, I promise! Plot and character development first. 


End file.
